Curse of the Sparkly Fairy
by DevilTito
Summary: Cana wakes up in the middle of the night and encounters the Sparkly Fairy who has been sent to curse her. If it is a dream it really is a weird one, but if it's real, Cana has a problem. Prequel to Cana's Curse. Rated T for language.


**Hello there, it's been a while! I know I should be writing my other fics, but I had to do this one. The idea popped into my head earlier when I was working on another fic. So lately I have started to like Cana more and more, and I have made her my guinea pig for some fics and oneshots. The actual idea is a continuation for this, but I'm not sure if I should write it or not. Anyhow, I invented a Tinkerbell-like fairy and well I just wanted to mess with Cana. Please read and tell me how I did and if I should continue this? Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Setting: Before the S-class exam.**

**Warning: I'm not a native English speaker, so beware! **

**Rating: T for language.**

**Disclaimer: The Sparkly Fairy is mine, you can't have her! And Hiro Mashima owns Cana and the rest of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Curse of the Sparkly Fairy**

* * *

_(Cana…Cana… Wake up, sweety… Come on… Wake up already, you drunk bitch!)_

Said drunk bitch opened her eyes and shot up in her bed. Cana looked around her dark room rather confused.

"Huh? I swear, I heard someone say my name..," the brunette turned on the lamp beside the bed, "that's weird…"

_(Teehee. No sweety, YOU are weird.)_

Cana stiffened. Where was that voice coming from? She reached for the cards under her pillow and listened closely. If someone was breaking into her house, she wouldn't just stand by and let them. But there was no one to be seen. The card mage relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

"I have to stop eating fast food before I go to sleep." Cana stated and lay down again.

_(All the fat will go to your boobs anyway. Teehee)_ This time Cana was ready to fight and flew out of her covers fully dressed in her light green ducky-pajama. Several cards were ready at her hands, and she took a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" She yelled to her empty apartment.

_(Geez, no need to get loud.) _Something small, pink and sparkly flew down from the ceiling, swirled around Cana and landed on her dressing table. It started glowing and through shifting colors Cana somehow managed to determine its features and some hair kept up in a messy bun.

The little glowing thing stopped glowing and started sparkling. When the sparkles faded, the little creature shook its head full of white-ish blond hair and dusted her light pink dress. The sparkles were coming from a set of wings on the back and looked like a slow, never ending waterfall. She resembled Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. A lot.

"Who are you?" Cana asked dumbfounded. "Tinkerbell?"

_(Me? I'm the Sparkly Fairy, silly. Don't you see the sparkles? Teehee.) _For emphasis she swirled around, shook her wings so the sparkles flew and tapped with her ballet slippers on the surface of the now sparkle-covered dressing table. _(I'm your worst nightmare! Just kidding, you remember the voodoo chick you beat in a drinking competition last week?) _

"Yeah." Cana nodded.

_(Well, she's a sore loser and she sent me to curse you. So, here I am! Teehee) _It took Cana a second to understand what was happening.

"Wait, so you are saying that you are a fairy," the little sparkling thingy nodded eagerly, "and you are here to curse me," more nodding, "because I beat a bitch in a drinking match?" The card mage looked in disbelief as the fairy nodded so much, her head almost fell off.

_(Bingo! You are not as stupid as you look. Teehee) _

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cana asked angrily.

_(Now let's see, how should I curse you? I could turn you into a flower? No-no-no-no, that won't do. We can't have you wilting and dying for real. Oh, I know! How about I trap you in one of your cards?) _She asked in a sugarcoated voice.

"So, you are not going to kill me?" Cana ignored her suggestions.

_(Kill you? Eww, that's gross!)_

"But weren't you going to curse me?" The brunette asked a little surprised.

_( A curse doesn't always include someone dying, silly. We fairies have moral too, you know? I could always make you fat? But you are pretty, so that would be very rude of me. Hmm… What to do?) _The fairy tapped a finger at her chin, closed her eyes and wrecked her brain for ideas. The gesture would have been cute had it not been for the fact, she was about to curse everyone's favorite drunkard.

Cana was starting to think it was all a dream, but no matter how hard she pinched herself, the Sparkly Fairy didn't disappear. After some seconds the little fairy lit up in different colours. _(Got it!) _she chirped in a sing-song voice.

"Impressive light show" Cana mumbled.

_(I don't think it will be any fun if I change your appearance, so I'll just mess with your eyes, your brain and your friends! Not in a bad way of course. Teehee) _The Sparkly Fairy smiled innocently.

"What do you mean my eyes, brain and friends?" Cana was starting to feel a little uneasy.

_(Oh, you see, when the brain believes something the eyes start to-) _The Sparkly Fairy was interrupted by Cana.

"I didn't mean scientifically, Glitterball. What exactly are you going to do?" The brunette crossed her arms.

_(How rude! I am simply going to mess with your head. For a week you will be seeing strange things. Rather you will see your friends doing strange things. They might change their personalities a little and behave a little oddly. They have to stay in role, you know? Teehee) _

The little fairy chuckled and covered her mouth with her petite hands. Her shoulders shook wildly with laughter. It took her a second to regain her composure and she drew out a magic wand, she used to point with while explaining. _(If you want to end the curse, there is one thing you can do. Every day, one of your friends will become Sleeping Beauty, and you'll have to wake them up. That will be your daily task for a week. Get to them using every possible method and wake them up. If you fail to wake the daily princesses up, the curse will go on for another week. Teehee) _

"Stop teehee-ing will you? It annoys the crap out of me. And how come you have rules for a curse?" Cana asked a little darkly.

_(Oh, you know, gotta create your own entertainment. It would be so boring if I cursed you to walk around like a zombie for a week. Anyway, shall we get down to business?) _The Sparkly Fairy flew off the dressing table and landed on Cana's arm. The card mage resisted the urge to smack her like a fly.

"How are you going to curse me? Is it part of your magic or are you going to cast some sort of spell on me?" The brunette wanted to know.

_(Oh, that's easy. I just have to make you repeat "Fairy in the net" and chant a little spell. That's all, teehee) _The little fairy announced proudly. Cana snorted.

"You must be out of your mind, if you think I'm stupid enough to say "Fairy in the net". There's no way in hell I'm going to… Holy crap!" Cana shouted at her own stupidity.

_(Eeny-meeny-miny-moe-I-just-hit-my-pinky-toe) _The Sparkly Fairy chanted and exploded in an ocean of color.

Cana raised her arm to protect herself from any possible damage and she was blinded by the strong light. She woke up panting in her bed.

"Dream… *huff* *huff* Just a dream." She panted.

Cana turned to her side. It had been a really weird dream, but it had felt so real. The brunette slowly closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, when she noticed the weird tattoo on her left arm. It was a tattoo of the number one and it had sparkles all around it. Cana's eyes widened and she started screaming.

"Nooooooooo!"

_(It wasn't a dream. Teehee.)_

* * *

**Goddamnit, the teehee'ing drives me crazy! I hope you didn't hate the Sparkly Fairy, she was just being sparkly. And I'm sorry about the lame spell, I just thought it was perfect for the Sparkly Fairy. I hope Cana makes it the next week, so should I continue this or leave it as a oneshot? I would love to hear your opinions! If you find any grammatical errors or so please tell me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews equals love, happiness and cookies! (=w=)/ **


End file.
